


how does one ask ingrid out (that one may or may not be ignatz)

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, He really has no idea what he’s doing, Poor Ignatz, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: Ignatz, in an attempt to woo the girls of his dreams, goes to the Blue Lions students to ask for advice.And it goes about as well as one would expect.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Ignatz Victor, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ferdinand von Aegir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	how does one ask ingrid out (that one may or may not be ignatz)

“So, Ignatz, what can I do for you?” Sylvain asked, flashing him a smile. He lounged back in his chair, folding his hands on his lap like a businessman. He was still confused why Ignatz had asked him to meet him in the tea courtyard; as far as he knew, the green haired painter didn’t swing that way, but who knew? Everyone had been shocked when Felix had started pursuing Ferdinand. Maybe it was just a good year for the gays.

Ignatz fiddled with his teacup. Poor kid looked like he might pass out from anxiety. He pushed up his glasses, then took a deep breath. “You’re friends with Ingrid, right?” He asked.

Sylvain chuckled, and he’d had this conversation with enough people to know where this was going. “If by friends you mean she yells at me all the time, then yeah, we’re friends. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” He raised an eyebrow, noticing how Ignatz seemed intimidated by the gesture. “Why do you ask?”

Ignatz cleared his throat. “Oh, well, I- erm, I would like to ask her for tea sometime, and since you know her pretty well, I thought I’d ask you what the best way to do that would be.”

Sylvain choked on his tea, coughing it up all over the white tablecloth. He knew this was going to happen, and it still surprised him. “You want to ask Ingrid on a date?” He asked incredulously.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Ignatz asked, frowning. “Is she already spoken for?”

Sylvain shook his head. “No, nothing like that, I just- Ingrid, y’know, she’s not exactly the…” how did he phrase this? “The…  _ romantic  _ type, if you get what I mean.”

Ignatz wilted. “Oh.”

“Believe me, I tried,” Sylvain said, sighing. “She’s just off in her own little world, focusing on becoming a knight, and she thinks that romance is just a distraction.”

Ignatz nodded, his face downcast, setting down his teacup. “Alright then, sorry for bothering you,” he said quickly. He moved to stand, but Sylvain put out his hand.

“Wait,” he said. “You might have better luck than I did, who knows? I would try cooking her something, the fastest way to her heart is through her stomach.”

Ignatz brightened. “Thank you so much!”

Sylvain shrugged. “Just be careful, alright?” He said more seriously. “She’s pretty headstrong and comes off pretty cold sometimes. Don’t let it get to you if she shoots you down.”

“Alright, I’ll try. Thanks again, Sylvain.”

“No problem.” He winked. “Good luck getting that date.”

Sylvain watched Ignatz hurry away and leaned back in his chair. So Ignatz was going to try his hand at wooing Ingrid. Sylvain wasn’t sure how he felt about that; after all he was practically Ingrid’s older brother, and he was immediately suspicious of any guy that tried to flirt with her, even if he had been that guy at one point. Oh well. Whatever happened happened, he supposed. He sipped his tea, and wondered how long it would be until Ignatz gave up.

——-

Ignatz watched Ashe knead the dough. His gray haired classmate made it look so simple, but his own lumpy ball of dough suggested otherwise.

“I don’t think I’m getting the hang of this,” Ignatz said, staring at his floury hands.

Ashe looked up from his dough and gave Ignatz a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it, these kinds of things just take some practice. Keep at it, you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Easy for you to say, Ignatz thought with a sigh, turning back to his dough. This was the exact reason his mother had kept him out of the kitchen growing up. For whatever reason, food just didn’t like him.

“I’ll admit, I was a little surprised when you said you wanted to learn how to make bread,” Ashe said, working his dough against the counter, “but I think it’s very admirable. Not a lot of guys go out of their way to learn how to cook, you know?”

Ignatz blushed. “Actually, I’m not doing this for any noble reason or anything. I just thought Ingrid would appreciate some homemade food.”

Ashe’s eyes widened. “Oh, Ingrid?”

Ignatz’s blush deepened. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.”

Ashe grinned. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. It really is thoughtful of you; I don’t think there’s anything Ingrid likes quite like home cooking. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

“If it turns out alright,” Ignatz sighed. He gave his dough a hard stare and couldn’t help feeling slightly discouraged at the sight. 

“It’ll look better once it’s baked,” Ashe assured. “Trust me, it always looks weird when it’s just dough.”

“And you’re sure I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Don’t worry, I was watching you measure and you got everything right.” Ashe dusted off his floury hands and patted Ignatz’s back. “Have some faith in yourself. Let’s put them in the oven.”

Ashe handled the rolled dough and set it on a wooden platter, then stuck it in the oven. 

“It should be done in half an hour or so,” he said. “Ready to make the rest of the food?”

Ignatz nodded, and they started preparing the rest of the meal. It seemed to be going well until they started on the meat. Much to Ignatz’s chagrin, the monastery kitchen smelled like burnt food for a week.

——

Felix was sparring with one of the knights when that green haired painter walked into the training grounds. It surprised him; he didn’t think that kid cared about anything except paint and easels.

“Felix!” Ignatz called, walking across the grounds to him after his match ended. 

“What do you want?” Felix demanded. “As you can see I’m busy.”

“You’re friends with Ingrid, right?” Ignatz asked. He looked nervous, like talking to Felix was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

“She’s annoying and stuck up,” Felix replied, “so not really.”

Ignatz blinked, his eyes wide. “Oh, my bad, sorry, I just thought that since you’ve known her for a long time, you would be a good person to ask about the best way to ask her on a date.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think I have any interest in her romantic life?”

“Well, I tried Sylvain’s advice, and it turns out I’m not that great at cooking, so I need a new idea.”

“You asked Sylvain?” Felix asked. How stupid was this kid? “You do know he’s got an ex list that could reach from the steps of the cathedral to the front gate. He’s the worst person to ask for dating advice.”

Ignatz sighed. “No one else knows her like you and Sylvain do,” he said. “So I figured you two would be the best ones to ask, and since I already tried Sylvain, I decided to ask you next.”

“Well, I don’t have much to say about Ingrid except she wants to be a knight instead of settling down and being a proper noble, so if you’re interested in someone who like that then be my guest.”

Ignatz nodded. Was he actually taking this advice to heart? Felix shook his head as he scurried away. The kid had no idea what he was getting himself into, did he.

——

“Ingrid is really sweet,” Mercedes said with a smile. “She’s always offering to help me out, carrying my books and helping me clean up whenever I make a mess in the kitchen.”

“Oh, and she’s really hard working,” Annette added. “She’s always doing something to reach her goals. It’s really inspiring.”

“Do you think I have a chance with her?” Ignatz asked timidly. He hoped he didn’t sound too upfront.

Mercedes and Annette exchanged a glance.

“I don’t really know if Ingrid is the type of girl to like romance,” Mercedes said with a shrug. “She seems to hate everything that’s too feminine. Last week, I tried helping her with her makeup, and she just seemed annoyed by it.”

“I’ve heard about what happened when Sylvain tried to ask her out,” Annette said, wincing, “and she yelled at him for weeks about it.”

Ignatz wilted slightly, and she hurried to amend her statement. “But you’re not Sylvain, so I think you should go for it!”

“But how?” Ignatz asked miserably. “I’ve already tried cooking, and Felix didn’t give me any good advice, and everyone else I’ve spoken to has just told me to stay away from her.”

Mercedes tapped her chin. “Why don’t you just ask her, face to face?” She suggested. “Ingrid would like that.” Annette nodded.

Ignatz paled, shaking his head. “I think I would die if I tried to,” he said. “You don’t happen to have any other ideas, do you?”

Mercedes frowned, and she glanced at Annette, who shook her head. “We’re really sorry.”

“It’s alright, I’ll figure something out. Thanks for your help.”

——

Dimitri gave Ignatz a strange look. “Why the sudden interest in Ingrid?” He asked.

Ignatz fidgeted with his glasses before replying, glancing back and forth between Dimitri and Dedue. Should he have approached the prince of Faerghus so casually? And Dedue was so intimidating! “I really like her, and I’m trying to ask her out but don’t know how.”

Dimitri chuckled. “She’s quite a wonderful young woman,” he agreed. Then he flushed. “Ah, I sounded like her father. What do you think of Ingrid, Dedue?” He asked, turning to his companion.

Dedue was expressionless. “She has strong opinions,” he replied evenly. “And she is firm in her convictions. That is all I can say.”

Ignatz nodded. “That sounds like her.”

“Well, if you’re trying to ask her out, I would suggest a dinner date,” Dimitri said. “She has quite the appetite and will eat nearly anything you put in front of her.”

“I already tried that,” Ignatz sighed. “I don’t think the goddess meant for me to be a chef.”

Dimitri paused. “Oh. That’s… unfortunate.”

“I seem to recall the kitchens smelling terrible for a while,” Dedue said thoughtfully.

“Ah, yes,” Ignatz said, shuffling anxiously. “Ashe tried to help me make her dinner, and it didn’t quite go so well.”

Dimitri chuckled. “You tried, and that’s what counts. Oh, I might have an idea! You’re proficient with swords, correct?”

Ignatz nodded. “I started learning them a few weeks ago and I’m alright with them.”

“Then perhaps you could transfer into our class!” Dimitri said eagerly. “Ingrid has been mentioning she wants to learn how to use swords, and if we had another student who could tutor her that wasn’t Felix, I’m sure she would love it.”

“That… actually might work!” Ignatz said. He beamed. “Thank you so much!”

Dimitri returned the smile. “Any time. I look forward to having you in our class.”

Dimitri and Dedue watched Ignatz hurry away, a new pep in his step, then exchanged a glance.

“On a scale from one to ten, how horribly do you think this will end?” Dimitri asked nervously. “No one’s tried to ask her out since that incident with Sylvain.”

“If I’m being honest, Your Highness,” Dedue said, thinking back to how nervous Ignatz had been, “I say either a seven or an eight.”

“Unfortunate. I was rooting for him.”

——

Ingrid gave Ignatz an incredulous look. “I can’t believe you went to Sylvain first!” She said, holding back her laughter. “You know he’s terrible at romance.”

Ignatz blushed. “I thought it was a good idea at the time,” he said defensively. “And I was trying to take some initiative. If I hadn’t gathered up the courage to talk to him, I never would have asked you out.”

Their young daughter glanced back and forth between them, watching her parents’ exchange with keen eyes. She’d just wanted her daddy to tell her a story and now it looked like they might start kissing! She held up her hands, just in case.

Ingrid shook her head, still wearing a smile. “You have a point,” she said, leaning over the bed to kiss his cheek. “Well, finish telling Beth her story. I’m going to head for bed.”

“Night, dear.” Ignatz gave her hand a squeeze, then turned back to his daughter. She had her hands covering her eyes and he reached up to pull them away. “Alright, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Me when people are sleeping on this ship: I guess I have to do all the work myself then. I’ll fill this tag UNTIL THE DAY I DIE
> 
> Seriously I love these two together, awkward Ignatz and confident Ingrid, gah, love em.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
